Our Very First Telethon
Our Very First Telethon is episode twenty-four and the finale of season three. It originally aired on May 4, 1990. Opening Teaser Danny is using a bulletin board as a schedule for the upcoming telethon (see below), and Michelle greets him. He asks her what she is doing up in the middle of the night and she says that the sun woke her up...and upon hearing "the sun", he realizes that it is 7:30...a.m. (not p.m. as he thought)! Danny realizes that, with all the telethon scheduling going on, he did not get any (or very little) sleep. He keeps blabbering until Michelle stops him, saying "You talk too much." He tells her that it is very important to be a good listener, to which Michelle says that maybe next time she will be a good listener. In the meantime, she heads back upstairs. Summary It is time for the "We Love Our Children" telethon, hosted by Danny and Becky. Danny wants absolutely nothing to go wrong. The goal is to raise $1,000,000 in 24 hours to buy new equipment for the Children's Health Center. Joey is the first performer. After doing some of his comedy routine, he tries a magic trick with Becky as his assistant. Joey messes up and unintentionally traps her inside of the "cabinet of mystery." Becky and Danny end up performing their scheduled song while Becky is still in the cabinet, and at the end of the song, Joey manages to get her out. Sometime later, by the time the Los Angeles Raiderettes start performing, $501,000 has been raised (a little more than half their goal), and Becky has gone home to get some sleep. Danny, who wants to stay awake the entire 24 hours, is getting tired, four hours away from the end of the telethon (as he had stayed up preparing for it the previous night, see Opening Teaser). He sits down in a chair that came from the set of Wake Up, San Francisco, and falls asleep while Michelle is sitting on his lap. Michelle then performs a song, and then Stephanie performs a dance to Love Shack by The B-52s, while Jesse and Joey try to figure out what else to do with the telethon while Danny is asleep. The pledges keep coming in, and the pace of the pledges is getting faster. D.J. and Michelle then perform a song about lollipops and Gummi Bears (see Quotes and Video). Becky returns to the telethon, and Kimmy performs a unicycle routine. That is when Danny wakes up, four hours after he fell asleep. By this time, they have raised $960,000. Mike Love (of The Beach Boys) shows up, and does the song " " with Jesse and the Rippers as the do another performance. By the end of the show, they have raised $1,004,800—which turns out to be a very successful telethon indeed. And in true fashion, since they hit—or rather, slightly exceeded—their goal, confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling. (The song continues into both the EP credits and the end credits.) Quotes Jesse: Welcome to the We Love Our Children Telethon '90! And now the host for the show, the host of Wake Up, San Francisco, Danny Tanner! ---- Danny: I close my eyes for two seconds, and it’s a Kimmy Gibbler telethon. Joey: Danny, you’ve been out for four hours. Danny: at his watch Four hours?! Why didn’t somebody wake me? Oh, no! I’m ruined! I ruined the telethon! My career is over...! Becky: Danny, we’re still on the air. Danny: the camera That concludes the dramatic portion of our show. ---- Stephanie: D.J. and Michelle And now, here she is, direct from my room, my sister and yours; everybody give it up for D.J. Tanner! ---- Danny: Well, we're almost at the end of the show. Let’s check the tote. We did it! Oh, boy! We love our children! We love you! Thanks a million! Trivia While Mike Love is credited as himself in the closing credits, the Raiderettes are credited as merely "the cheerleaders", despite being in their game uniforms. This is the last episode where Stephanie has her pigtail hairstyle. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Season finale episodes Category:Shushing